Plasmius' Revenge
by Brickc16
Summary: Sequel to "A Hellish Reunion" with a little Supernatural crossover thrown in. Plasmius returns, but there's something off about him...
1. Jack and Maddie Fenton, Out

**1**

"You forgot one thing Vladdy," Danny said, remember a movie he once watched.

Vlad sighed, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Danny looked over Vlad's shoulder and made a face of horror, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Vlad turned around and Danny turned invisible, when Vlad turned back around he saw that Danny was gone, he rolled his eyes. "Daniel, I was once a ghost as well. I know your puny 15 year old brain cannot remember that far back but come now." When Danny didn't reappear Vlad frowned and walked closer to the cage. "Daniel?" Danny turned visible behind Vlad and grabbed the Billionaire. "What the..." Danny turned Vlad intangible and threw him in the cage. Vlad turned and bore into Danny with angry eyes. "How in blazes..."

"Next time, put a ghost shield on the floor as well," Danny said, pointing at the floor of the cage.

"Ohh... butter biscuits!" Vlad shouted as Danny flew into the Ghost Portal and into the Ghost Zone...

Two hours later Vlad was still sitting in the cage, he could think of no way to get out of this cage. And then the answer walked through the portal.

"Well, well," the ghost said sticking to the shadows, but Vlad knew who it was. "If it isn't my... weaker half."

"What?" Vlad said. "Come to strike a human down when he's defenseless?"

"Actually no," Plasmius said. "Turns out, I'm not as powerful without my human half. Without the knowledge of your billionaire mind I'm not as powerful as I could be."

"So," Vlad said, turning his back and grinning, "you've come crawling back to me, then?"

Plasmius snarled, "Enough. I've come back because you are the only human who can handle being combined with a ghost aside from Fenton."

"Well how to you expect for us to get back into each other?" Vlad asked. "Overshadowing Isn't going to cut it."

"You are a fool," Plasmius said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't come here completely unprepared." He pulled out what looked like a tiny little dreamcatcher.

"What, are we going to dream of getting back together?" Vlad snorted. "Sounds like a bad romance novel."

Plasmius rolled his eyes and pressed a little button on the dreamcatcher and it grew into a larger version, it burrowed into the ground for support and stood tall.

"The Fentons created it," Plasmius explained, "it can separate a ghost and a human when the human is being overshadowed. I have suspicions that it can do the opposite as well."

"You mean," Vlad said, walking forward and almost forgetting about the cage, "this thing could put us back together?"

"Just like Humpty Dumpty," Plasmius said, staring at the Ghostcatcher.

"They couldn't put Humpty Dumpty back together again, imbecile." Vlad said, and Plasmius turned and shot an ecto ray at Vlad, but it glanced harmlessly off the cage. "Ghost cage, you fool."

"Blast," Plasmius said. "How do I get you out?"

"There's a button over by the portal but be careful because..." Plasmius went to press the button and got electrocuted. "It's... got a shield around it..."

"Ow," Plasmius said monotonously and pushed his hand into the button despite the shield. The cage rose and Vlad walked over to the Ghostcatcher.

"So how does this thing work?" Vlad asked and then felt a hand on his arm and looked over and saw Plasmius with an evil grin on his face.

"It's easy," he said and plunged himself and Vlad into the Ghostcather and Vlad had never felt so much pain all at once in his life. "Excellent," Plasmius said. Looking at his hands, he was Vlad Masters at them moment. "Now _I'm_ in control. No human emotions but all the power of a Half-a." He turned into Plasmius and made a fist. "And now I can take my revenge on those blasted Fentons without fear or emotions." Plasmius laughed an evil laugh, it almost sounded like Dark Dan for a moment. Deep down inside Plasmius, Vlad's human half was locked away in a mental cage, unable to get out, unaware of what he had just done...

* * *

><p>Back in Amity Park however, things were peaceful as ever. Ghosts were helping to rebuild the buildings and humans were teaching ghosts a little about modern stuff. While Skulktech helped rebuild the hunting lodge and computer store, the nerds were teaching them about unmanned drones and sniper rifles. The Boxghost was being taught about the wonders of foam peanuts. Johnny 13 helped rebuild the motorcycle club where the bikers made him an honorary member of their club, even shadow got a jacket.<p>

Ember met some new punks in Amity Park and formed a new band, The Embrats. In the chaos, Youngblood's parents were killed, as horrible as it sounds it was the best thing that ever happened to the little dweeb. The Lunch Lady learned some new recipes, she kept making google eyes at Boxghost... gross...

And of course there was me, Danny Phantom. I was making friends left and right. You know, when these ghosts aren't trying to kill me they're pretty cool. Turns out me and Youngblood have a lot more in common than you would think, Sam and Pandora really hit it off, and when Tucker got a chance to talk to Skulktech? Forget about it.

The only ghost I was sad about not seeing was my clone, Dani. It's really terrible that out of anyone, she was the one that was destroyed... I would have gladly taken her place if given the chance. But things were starting to look up, with or without her.

I noticed that my dad was a little iffy on the whole "Ghosts being friends" thing, but my mom really seemed interested. She and Penelope Spectra really hit it off, talking about ghosts and ghouls and other worthless things. Dash made friends with Cujo, as strange as it sounds. PointDexter made friends with most of the Casper High geeks and nerds, Dash won't be messing with them anytime soon that's for sure.

All was great and fine until Walker came flying into the park frantically. "Phantom!" He called, flying toward Danny. "Phantom!" He called. "Phantom!"

"Walker?" Danny said, turning, and seeing the look on Walker's face he said again with more urgency, "Walker? What's wrong?"

Walker landed beside the ghost child, breathless and tired. "P-Plasmius! He's back!"

"What?" Danny said doubtfully. "No, that's impossible. He lost his ghost half, I killed Dark Dani just about an hour ago, its not possible that Plasmius is alive... or... unalive?" Just then there was a piercing scream, Danny turned to see his mom floating in the air, as if being help by invisible hands. She was thrown this way and that and then she was slammed into the wall, she fell to the floor, lifeless. "_Mom!_" Danny shouted, and the Jack yelped as he was risen. His attacked became visible and Danny gasped, it was Plasmius.

"Oh you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this, old boy!" Vlad screamed, he rose high and threw Jack down, and he landed with a boom.

This time it was Jazz who screamed, "Dad!" Seeing the tears in Jazz's eyes infuriated Danny, he shot up toward Vlad, who just moved aside as if Danny was a dodgeball.

"How could you," Danny exclaimed. "You _loved_ her! And you loved my dad somewhere deep in that heart as well!"

"Perhaps my human half did," Plasmius said with a grin. "But he's a tad bit too preoccupied to do anything at the moment."

"So," Danny said, fuming, "you're not all Vlad? You're just the ghost half?"

"Oh no," Vlad said duplicating, "it's all me, Daniel. I just figured out a way to lock up my foolish human emotions in my mind. I've got the strength of a ghost," Plasmius turned into Vlad, "and all the brains of a billionaire human." He turned back into Plasmius and smiled at Danny. "What's wrong Daniel? Afraid of a more powerful foe?" Plasmius roared with laughter and faded away. Danny looked down and saw everyone moving his parent's bodies, he flew down and landed beside them.

"We need to get them to a hospital, stat!" Jazz shouted, sobbing.

"Don't bother," Danny said, walking up to his parents' dead bodies. "Their gone."

"You don't know that!" Jazz yelled.

"Jazz," Danny said with an odd feeling of unrealness. "I'm a ghost, I think I'd know when someone is dead."

"Aren't you just the least bit sad?" Jazz turned on him. "Their dead! Their dead because of _your_ archnemisis!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Danny asked her calmly, tears coming to his eyes. "Do you not think I feel one hundred and ten percent responsible for this?" Jazz and Danny stared at each other for a moment before Jazz broke down and started to bawl her eyes out, Danny pulled her into a hug and held her close for a long time, crying himself. "Jazz, I swear to you," Danny said, sniffing, "I will find Vlad and I will end him. I will make him pay for what he's done..."


	2. Calling in Professionals

**2**

Danny stood atop the emergency op center, watching over Amity Park, wishing he could think of a way to find Plasmius. He realized the only way to fight a ghost, was to use the most skilled in paranormal hunters. Danny knew who he needed, he needed...

* * *

><p>"Dean!" Sam Winchester shouted as the vampire they had been hunting charged him. "Dean, where the hell are you!" Just as the vampire pounced at Sam, Dean Winchester came swinging in on a chain with a silver machete in hand. He loped the vampire's head off and the monster fell to the ground with a thump. Dean landed on the floor hard and stood straight, he turned to Sam, who was covered in Vampire blood.<p>

"You've got a little something..." Dean said, making wiping movements at his own face.

"Yeah," Sam said angrily, "thanks for that, Tarzan." He pointed at the chain.

"You like that?" Dean asked, ignoring the obvious anger in Sam's voice. "I thought I'd try the hero approach."

"Yeah, well, at least we got rid of this thing," Sam said as he looked down at the vampire.

"Yeah," Dean said, kicking body, "I hate fighting vampires, they're dirty fighters, always trying to bite. I feel like I'm fighting Mike Tyson."

"Well, we might as well head back to Bob..." Sam stopped, not only did Bobby's house burn down but Bobby himself was no longer with them. "... the cabin, I mean." Just then, both the guys' phones went off, they both looked at the phones to see a text message.

_Major ghost activity in Amity Park, need help, come quick._

"Amity Park?" Dean said with skepticism. "Sounds like some made up town for a kid's TV show."

Sam pulled out their father's journal, which is where they learned about most of the stuff they didn't know about. "Actually," he said, "Dad went there once. He warns against going, though, saying it's the most haunted town on earth..."

"Well," Dean said, walking outside to the Charger, "someone needs our help out there. Wanna go to the place Dad prohibited us from going?"

"Since when did we ever listen to the old man's warnings before now?" Sam asked, getting in the passenger seat.

"To Amity Park, then!" Dean said, starting the car and putting it into gear. Together the brothers drove off toward the Minnesota area, where they thought they would spend just a few days...

* * *

><p>Danny, Tucker and Sam sat in the Fenton's living room, Danny had retreated into himself and didn't talk, Jazz locked herself in her bedroom, and Tucker and Sam were worried about them. There was a flash, and Clockwork, Father Time himself, appeared.<p>

"Well, this is a depressing scene," the time ghost remarked, sitting on the couch next to Danny.

"What do you want, Clockwork?" Danny asked hollowly.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am to see your parents go," Clockwork said sadly.

"Did you know?" Danny asked him, sparks of anger in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I did," Clockwork said sadly.

"Did Dan know?" The sparks of anger found a trail of kerosine.

"He did," Clockwork said, turning into an old man.

The trail of kerosine met a leaking propane tank, and it exploded into an eruption of angry flames, "_Why didn't you tell me?_" Danny stood abruptly and stormed across the room to the wall, he punch his hand through it, literally through it because his hand was intangible.

"I have a moral obligation not to tell you the events of the future, lest you try to change it."

"And why would it have been such a bad thing for me to change this?" Danny snapped.

"Because it would have offset the entire future," Clockwork said calmly. "If you were to stop Plasmius from killing your parents then you wouldn't have such the need for revenge that ultimately helps you defeat Plasmius once and for all."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked him.

"Tell me, Daniel," Clockwork said, raising from his seat. "If your parents weren't dead, would you have contacted the Winchesters?"

The anger flames within Danny lessened in intensity as he considered. Finally, he shook his head, "No."

"Exactly," Clockwork said, turning to leave.

"Clockwork, wait." Danny said, anger flames dampened with sadness and grief. Clockwork turned. "The Ghost Zone... is it... well... Dan said the Ghost Zone is Hell," Danny stuttered.

Clockwork smiled, "Where there is a Hell, there must be a Heaven." Clockwork started to fade, "You just have to know where to look," he gave Danny a wink before disappearing.

Danny slumped down between Tucker and Sam and sighed. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Sam with a worried look in her eyes.

"Danny," she said, the worry in her voice as well, "are you okay?"

"I... I don't know, Sam. It's going to take a while, but after this Plasmius thing is done and over with I think I will be."

"Well," Tucker said, "let's get it done and over with then!"

"Not yet," Danny said. "I'm waiting for help."

"Tell me its not the Guys in White..." Sam groaned.

"No," Danny said shaking his head, "a team a little more capable of getting rid of ghosts..."

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam past a sign that said, "Welcome to Amity Park, Home of Danny Phantom!"<p>

"Who the hell is Danny Phantom?" Dean said as they drove into town.

"I don't know," Sam said looking around at all the houses and stores. "But this doesn't look like the most haunted town on earth."

They stopped at a convenience store and asked who was in charge of Amity Park.

"That would be Mayor Tucker Foley," the clerk said. "I would look for him at Fenton Works."

"And where is that?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. _As if we know our way around this freak show town._

"See that big old building with the giant metal Op Center?" The clerk said pointing out at a building that sure enough had a giant metal structure on top.

"Where," Dean said sarcastically, "behind the world's largest paper weight there?"

"Sure," the clerk said, sitting in a chair behind the counter and lifting a newspaper to hide his face.

"Thanks," Dean said sarcasm once again in his voice, then he walked back to the car where Sam was typing away on his computer.

"Dude, listen to this," Sam said. "'Danny Phantom, a.k.a Danny _Fenton_, is a half-ghost half-human hybrid, he is also responsible for why that giant asteroid that was supposed to hit didn't. He's the world's one and only superhero.'"

"A superhero?" Dean asked. "Oh what the hell, did we get beamed into a cartoon or something?"

"It's strange," Sam said, "how did we not know about this?"

"I don't know," Dean said, pulling up to the paperweight house. "But this is where the store clerk said we'd find the Mayor."

"Let's get some answers about this screwed up town," Sam said, getting out of the car...

* * *

><p>Danny, Sam and Tucker were all in the Ghost lab trying to figure out how they were going to find Vlad when the doorbell went off. Danny told his friends he'd be back as he flew through the ceiling into the living room. He walked over to the door and opened door to two men in suits.<p>

"Hey," Dean said. "We're looking for, uh, the mayor? I'm Agent Steven, this is Agent Tyler."

"Sam and Dean Winchester, you mean?" Danny asked, and when he saw the look on their faces he nodded. "I think you're looking for me." Danny went ghost and Sam and Dean almost fell backwards down the stairs.

"Holy shit," Dean said, laughing. "That's pretty freakin' awesome!"

Sam looked at his brother and back at Danny, and asked to come in. Danny said he could, and then shut the door when they passed.

"So _you_ sent for us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, offering them both a seat. "Problem?"

"Well, it's just that we never got a job offer from something we usually hunt."

"Well," Danny said, "you'll find that the ghosts here in Amity Park are different from any ghost you've hunted."

"How so?" Sam asked, and just then there came a bellowing "BEWARE!" Sam and Dean both jumped up, reaching for their guns.

Danny raised a hand, "Don't bother guys, he's no big deal."

The Boxghost came flying through the house. "I am the Boxghost!"

"What do you want, Box?" Danny asked.

"I have been sent with a message from the Ghost Zone!" Boxghost boomed.

"The what?" Dean asked. Danny ignored him.

"What message?"

"The rich ghost says that if you do not leave him be if you want your friends to live!"

"My friends?" Danny asked, then his eyes grew wide. "Tucker, Sam!" He flew into the floor. Sam and Dean got up and ran around, trying to find a door leading into the downstairs. When they finally got downstairs Danny was having a stare down with a Ghost that looked a lot like Dracula.

"Leave them alone, Plasmius," Danny said in a pleading voice. "You already took my parents, just don't hurt them!" Dean and Sam looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Oh come now Daniel," Plasmius said. "Do you really think I'd kill the last bit of leverage I have over you?"

"So you'll let them be?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No," Vlad laughed evilly as he flew into a green swirly portal.

"_No!_" Danny shouted and flew after the ghost, leaving Dean and Sam confused as hell.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

"Danny?" Came a female voice from upstairs, Dean and Sam looked at each other. There were footsteps on the stairs and then a young girl of 17 walked through the doorway. When she saw the Winchesters, she stopped. "Who are you?"

"Dean Winchester," Dean said. "This is my brother Sam."

"Why are you here?" The girl asked accusingly.

"Your brother asked us to come, he wants our help hunting a ghost."

"Plasmius?" The girl asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Where _is_ Danny?"

"In there," Dean pointed at the portal.

"Why'd he go into the Ghost Zone?" The girl asked, pushing them aside and running up to the portal.

"That Plasmius fellow took his friends," Dean said. "What's up with this Ghost Zone thing?"

"It's the Realm of Ghosts," the girl said, thinking hard. She turned around to the Winchesters. "You know how to kill ghosts?"

"Weaken them, yes," Sam replied. "Unless we can find bones to burn though, there's not much we can do."

"Well unfortunately this one doesn't have bones," the girl said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's like Danny, he's a Human-Ghost Hybrid."

"Then I don't know what we'll be able to do," Sam said.

"Well hold on, Sam," Dean said, mind reeling. "If he is half-human half-ghost, then maybe if we use iron bullets it might just kill the human half, then we can burn the body and the ghost will go with it."

"That's not a bad idea," Sam said, nodding.

"Great," the girl said, "now all we have to do is find out where they went."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, "_we_?"

"Danny is my brother," she said, storming up to Dean and jabbing his chest with a rather boney finger. "I'm going in there to help my little brother, he is all I have left!"

"Okay! Okay!" Dean said, rubbing his chest. "Damn."

"Get your things together," the girl said. "We're going into the Ghost Zone..."


	3. Don't Pity the Dead

**3**

Danny really hated to leave the Winchesters in the dark but if he had brought them they only would have weighed him down. Though the extra weight didn't seem to matter to Plasmius, he was flying faster than Danny ever thought possible. He'd seen only one ghost travel that fast; Tucker Phantom. Luckily Plasmius was leaving behind a trail, so Danny had no trouble keeping track of him, it wasn't until he got deeper into the Ghost Zone that he was having trouble.

"Wow," Danny said aloud to himself, "it's so dark here..." Just then he heard a noise, like some kind of growl. It was like a demonic growl. Then he saw it, it was huge, red, and had rows and rows of teeth. "What the hell is that thing..." The creature turned toward Danny and roared loudly, then looked behind him and flew away. Danny didn't want to look behind him, he knew it was a bad idea, but he did anyway. When he turned he saw a creature bigger than he'd ever seen before, it must have been as big as 100,000 elephants put together, for those of you who are failing math, that is a _lot_ of elephants.

Danny screamed and scrambled away, keeping up with the trail just barely, where ever he was, it was too deep into the Ghost Zone for anyone he knows to be hanging around. He flew fast and hard, pushing himself harder than he ever had to before, and then, just like that, the trail was gone. Vlad was nowhere to be seen, and Sam and Tucker's screams had stopped. Danny had lost them, and even worst, he had lost himself. He hadn't a clue where he was.

Danny found a floating rock and sat on it, he didn't know where to go, he didn't know how to get back, he was lost and he didn't know what to do. Just then he was approached by a man, he was walking on air as if there were ground below him. The fact that he was human and not one of these demon things made Danny suspect that the stranger wasn't from around here. The man had messy brown hair, a gruff 5 o'clock shadow, and brown eyes. He was well built for an older man, he looked about the size of the younger Winchester brother, but his eyes were as full of sorrow and sadness as the eldest.

"Well," the man said, sitting next to Danny, who slid over to make room, "Danny Phantom. You're a little far from home aren't you?"

"Yeah," Danny said, running his hand through his hair. "I'm chasing someone who kidnapped my friends and dragged them in here from the human world."

"Oh yes," the man said, nodding. "Your story is very popular where I come from."

"And where is that, exactly?" Danny asked, curious.

"A land far beyond here," the man said, waving his hand out toward the way Danny suspected Plasmius went. "A land of light, a land where everyone is happy and peaceful."

"Heaven?" Danny asked hopefully.

The man looked at Danny and smiled. "Exactly that. We welcomed your parents as heroes, raising such a fantastic child like yourself is worth celebrating."

"Did my parents seem... sad?" Danny asked, sadness welling up inside.

"Sad?" The man said, laughing. "Jack saw the endless miles of fudge and almost fainted!"

Danny smiled, thinking about his dad's love for fudge.

"Danny," the man said, "I'll give you some advice. Don't pity the dead, pity the living, and above all, those who live without love."

Danny sat there for a second, then said, "You stole that from Harry Potter."

"Hey, it's true Isn't it?" the man said.

"Yeah," Danny said. "So, do you know where Vlad went?"

"Well," the man said looking in the direction Vlad had gone, "I say he's trying to get to Purgatory. Ever since Castiel let the Leviathans out its been a bit more peaceful. He's already taken it over, he started there, now he's got an army of Vampires, Wendingos, and every other monster in the world minus ghosts."

"Where's Purgatory?" Danny asked the man.

"Just keep going forward, but I'd wait for my boys to get here before you go. You don't want to go on alone, believe me."

"Wait... your boys? You're..."

The man stuck out his hand for a handshake, "John Winchester, at your service."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, shaking Winchester's hand.

"Head back to the Ghost Zone, go meet my boys, they have a plan that could work."

"Wait, I'm not in the Ghost Zone?"

"No," John said. "This is Hell. The Ghost Zone is the limbo between Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and Earth. Depending on what you've done in your life you could end up in any of the afterlives. If you've been exceptionally good, it's Heaven for you. If you've been evil, Hell. If you've been smack dab in the middle, the limbo you know as the Ghost Zone. And if you're a monster... Purgatory. Now go, Ghost Child, find your friends, and kill that evil ghost."

Danny nodded, he flew in the opposite direction of where Vlad had gone, toward the Ghost Zone...

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam brought with them pistols with iron bullets, iron bats and crowbars, shotguns with iron shells. They put the pistols in the back of their jeans, they hooked the melees up to their belt loops, and carried the shotguns.<p>

They walked back down to the lab where Danny's sister, Jazz she said her name was, was fueling up what she called the "Specter Speeder." She looked up at them with an ugly look and went back to what she was doing.

"What crawled up her ass?" Dean said in an undertone.

"She just lost her parents and her brother is off in a world of ghosts," Sam whispered, "you'd be sour too."

Dean rolled his eyes and go into the Speeder and put his stuff down. He sat down in the seat all the way on the right, no way was he going to sit next to that little bitch. Sam came in and sat with him while they waited for Jazz to finish up. When she finally came into the Speeder and sat in the driver's seat she had mellowed out, she turned on the Specter Speeder and the machine started to rise.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, smirking, and when Sam looked over at him he said, "Where we're going, we don't need... roads."

Sam rolled his eyes as Jazz urged the Speeder forward, and they passed through the portal, and what they saw on the other side was the most horrific, most terrible, most ugly thing he had ever seen.

"It's is I, the Boxghost!" Cried the ghost from earlier, he wore blue overalls and wore a blue winter cap.

"Get out of the way!" Jazz shouted.

Boxghost sat there for a second, as if confused, then he yelled, "BEWARE!" and flew away. Jazz rolled her eyes and pressed forward.

"Where the hell are we going?" Dean asked Jazz.

"Well, if anyone can help us find Danny, it's going to be Skulker."

"Skulker?" Sam asked skeptically.

Jazz nodded toward a giant island with a skull on top. "That," she said, "is Skulker's lair. Skulker is the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. He's hunted my brother more times than I can count, if anyone can help us, it's him." They landed on the island and stepped out of the Speeder and they were met by a robot ghost who smiled at them.

"Hello, sister of the ghost child," the robot said, Dean's eyes widened at the sight on him.

"Hello, Skulker," Jazz said and a face appeared on the ghost's chest and a separate voice came from it.

"That's Skulktech to you missy!" came a voice much like Gilfred Godfrey's.

"Right," Jazz said, waving it off like forgetting the thing's name was an annoying fly. "Listen, my brother just came in here and we need help to find him. Can you help us?"

"You _want_ me to hunt the Ghost Child?" Skulker asked, interested in what Jazz had to say.

"Yes," she said. "He went chasing after Vlad Plasmius, I don't know where they flew off to though."

"Plasmius?" Technus said, laughing. "Oh, there's no finding him!"

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because, pretty boy, he's King of Purgatory! No one in Ghost Zone knows how to get to Purgatory from here because nobody _wants_ to know! That place is full of bad apples!"

"Wait," Dean said, "did you say _Purgatory_?"

"No," Technus said, "I said Big Mac with extra cheese. _Of course I said Purgatory! Clean out your ears, stupid_!"

"Well then," Dean said turned in a three sixty to get a look at where they were.

"Would Frostbite know?" Jazz asked Skulktech.

"Frostbite," Skulker considered, then he said, "Sure, he knows more about the Ghost Zone, and all the areas around it, more than anyone in this God forsaken land."

"Then it's to Frostbite we go," Jazz said, turning around and heading back to the Speeder, Sam and Dean followed her.

"Who's this Frostbite?" Sam asked her.

"He's a ghost who taught my brother how to use his ice powers, he's also the smartest person in the Ghost Zone. He'll know how to get to Purgatory." They rose into the air and shot toward the Realm of the Far Frozen...

* * *

><p>Three hours later Danny arrived upon Skulker's Island, in search of the Winchesters.<p>

"Skulktech," he said, running to meet the Hunter/Inventor. "Skulktech, have you seen two humans floating around here somewhere?"

"Yes, Ghost Child," Skulker answered. "They were with your sister, they are searching for you. Said something about Frostbite."

"Frostbite," Danny said with a sigh. "How long ago was this?"

"By my calculations," Technus said, "it as about three hours ago."

"Three?" Danny exclaimed, he thanked Skulktech quickly and shot off toward the Realm of the Far Frozen. He flew fast and hard, trying to make up for lost time, hoping he could catch up with the Winchesters and Jazz.

"Danny!" Came a familiar voice from behind, Danny turned to see Johnny 13 and his Shadow riding toward him on Johnny's motorcycle.

Danny didn't stop, but he slowed down a bit to let Johnny catch up. "Hey Johnny," Danny said, "What's up?"

"Where ya headed, punk?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, you know, avenging the death of my parents, nothing new."

"Your folks are dead?" 13 asked. "Bogus, man. Need a flyin' buddy?"

"You can tag along if you want," Danny said, flying through the Ghost Zone at top speeds.

"So, who was it?" Johnny asked.

Danny looked at Johnny and sighed, he needed _someone_ to talk to. So he told Johnny everything, starting with Dark Dan Phantom's return. He told him about the time travel, about Dan Phantom, about Vlad's ghost half being separated from his human half. About how Plasmius came back and took control of Vlad so that the ghost had all the power. Then he told 13 about Vlad's killing his parents. Johnny seemed like he genuinely cared when Danny looked at him.

"Whoa," Johnny said, "brutal, kid. And these Hunter fellows are going to help you find and stop Plasmius?"

"Exactly," Danny said, his mood had soured after recounting his adventure's from the last few days.

"Well," Johnny said, "I'll help ya as much as I can."

Danny looked at Johnny and smiled, he never thought he'd have a friend in the Ghost Zone, much less Johnny 13 of all people. They flew along, talking all the while, learning more about each other as if they were on a leisurely bike ride in the park. It was good to talk, it got Danny's mind off of things from the past, and possible things in the future...

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry humans," Frostbite said solemnly. "I couldn't tell you where Purgatory is, for I haven't a clue where it is."<p>

Jazz and the Winchesters sighed and turned to leave when Frostbite caught them.

"Hold on," Frostbite said, jogging to meet them. "Scouts have reported Danny Phantom on his way here with someone on a motorized bicycle."

"Johnny 13?" Jazz muttered.

"Who?" Dean asked, interested. Any ghost who was bad ass enough to drive on a motorcycle was okay with him.

"Just an old... friend," Jazz said, turning back to Frostbite. "So is it cool if we stay here?"

"Look around," Frostbite said seriously, "everything here is cool."

"Uh," Jazz didn't know how to reply to that, so instead she and the Winchester went back to the Speeder to wait for Danny.

Dean and Sam sat in the back of the Speeder and talked in hush voices.

"What d'you think of this place?" Sam asked Dean.

"It's fricken creepy," Dean said, holding the pistol he had brought with him. "You really think this iron crap is gunna work?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "but it's all we got. We've never had to work with something as screwed up as this."

Dean sighed, Sammy was right, this was hands down the most screwed up thing they ever done. Dean would even put this before the Angels and Demon shit they went through a few years back. Dean sighed, he wondered what his father would think about this place. Would he think it was a hunting ground open for business, or a place for the wicked to rest? Dean didn't think his dad would be the kind to "get 'em where they sleep."

Sam looked out the window to this strange and desolate world, as weird as it was he couldn't help but feel like he's been in a similar place before. Immediately he knew where he'd seen a similar place and he didn't like the thought, just thinking about what it had been like in the cage with Lucifer and Michael caused Sam's head to hurt. He shook his head, he had to get his head out of it, last time he started freaking out about Hell he started seeing Lucifer.

Sam pressed his thumb on the scar on his hand, causing it to hurt a little bit. Dean caught this and looked up at him. "You seein' the Devil, Sammy?"

"No," Sam said, "just... thinking about old times."

"Well get your head out of the six feet of dirt it's in and let's focus on this ghost thing, eh?"

"Alright," Sam said, knowing Dean was right, he needed to focus on the job. He just hoped that he didn't see Lucifer, because being in here could convince him of the reality of it...

* * *

><p>Danny and 13 could see the Realm of Far Frozen coming closer, and Danny had a shot of happiness at the sight of the Specter Speeder, and he let himself relax a little bit as they approached. He landed next to the Speeder and walked in to find the Winchesters on one side and Jazz behind the wheel, alone.<p>

"Hey kid," Dean said, standing. Jazz's head snapped around at the sound of Dean greeting someone new, and when she saw Danny she jumped over the seat and nearly tackled him.

"Danny!" Jazz said, hugging her brother. "Where the _hell_ did you go?"

"Jazz, I'm sorry," Danny said. "Vlad took Tucker and Sam, I had to try to get them back. I lost them in Hell."

"Whoa, wait," Dean said, shaking his head violently. "Did you just say _Hell_?"

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"We're going to Hell?" Sam asked. And Dean quickly added, "Again?"

"Again?" Danny asked.

"Long story," Dean said.

"Let's just get going before we lose this Vlad guy's trail," Sam said.

"Right," Danny said. "Let's get on the road then."

Dean smirked, "Talk about going on the 'Highway to Hell', huh?"


	4. Purgatory

**4**

Danny figured he'd fly with Johnny 13, he thought it'd be rude to make him fly along the Highway to Hell alone. Johnny wanted to see Jazz but Danny knew if there was anyone in the worlds Jazz didn't want to see, it'd be 13. So they just continued to fly along, deeper and deeper into the Ghost Zone, Danny wasn't even positive they were going the right way until they seemed to get colder and darker. The lighting was strange, as if someone had wrapped a lightbulb in red acetate paper.

Danny asked Johnny if there was anyway to make his bike disappear so that they could go inside. Johnny hit a switch and the bike vanished under him and he and Danny flew into the Speeder.

"Hey guys," Danny said turning back into Danny Fenton. "This is Johnny 13, Johnny, this is Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you, fellas," Johnny said with a nod.

"Lemme guess," Dean said, looking 13 over. "Mid to late '80s?"

"1992, actually," 13 said, smiling. "I was riding on my motorcycle with my little brother, poor kid, always living in my shadow..." Danny looked down and saw Johnny's shadow frown at the sound of the story. "He wanted to talk to me about something important, we had been turning when a truck carrying some freakin' Nintendos came whipping around the corner and smashed into us. By the time our bodies hit the ground we were watching from Clockwork's cathedral."

"Clockwork?" Danny asked, never actually hearing a ghost's story.

"Oh yeah, he used to be the welcoming committee for new ghosts. Anyway, he gave us the story, 'You're dead. Don't worry, you'll be evaluated by the boys in white and you'll be welcomed into Heaven, Hell, or stuck in the Ghost Zone forever.'"

"How do they decide?" Dean asked.

"Well, if you were a perfect little angel for your entire life you'd be put into Heaven right away. Jazz," Johnny said, addressing Danny's sister for the first time, "you're all set, aren't you?"

Jazz mumbled something that sounded strangely like, "Not if you keep talking to me."

"Anyway," Johnny said, ignoring Jazz's remark, "They put you through hell, not literally, to figure out if you are worthy of all the greatness upstairs. You have the chance to cancel the whole process and stay in the Ghost Zone for eternity."

"Why would you want that?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Because, you can go out into the human world as much as you want. It's as if you never died, but with powers."

"Then who the hell would go to heaven?" Dean asked.

"Who knows," Johnny said, shrugging.

"_Danny!_" Came a shout from the front of the Speeder, Danny looked up and saw why Jazz sounded so frantic. An enormous demon was flying toward them, mouth opened wide and ready to devour the group.

"Hey," Dean said, nudging Sam. "I think we ganked that son of a bitch."

The demon flew toward the group and when it clamped down everything was dark, and then they came out the other side as if nothing happened. Everyone, who had shut their eyes in mortal fear, opened their eyes and looked around.

"Wow," Dean said, "We went through that thing faster than a Biggerson's burger."

"Oh," Danny said, slapping his face with the palm of his hand, "duh. All real world things have ghost properties in here."

"Then why did I get through too?" Johnny asked.

Danny thought about it, "Maybe ghosts have ghost properties in Hell?"

Johnny shrugged, content with this answer. They flew along, a little bit more relaxed, but not by much. They flew along for a little longer before finally Jazz stopped the Specter Speeder and turned around.

"Okay," She said. "We are not getting _anywhere_."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Sam stuttered, pointing past her. Jazz turned her attention to where he was pointing, as did everyone else. There stood a castle, a castle that loomed darker and scarier than the Lair of Lucifer itself. Jazz nearly fainted at the sight, so Danny took up the reigns and eased their metallic horse forward.

"This is some freaky ass shit," Dean muttered.

Johnny looked at him and smirked. "Welcome to my world... literally."

"Well," Danny said, staring at the place that could become all their graves, "sorry to tell ya, Dorothy, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The zoomed ahead and landed on the walkway in front of the main door.

"Oh man," Dean said as they walked toward the castle.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked him.

"Eve's castle?" Dean said.

"Eve?" Jazz asked.

"Mother of All, as they call her," Sam explained. "Mother to all that is unholy and evil."

"Mother of All Freaks," Dean said as they walked up the steps. They didn't bother opening the door, they just walked right through. Inside was even worse than the outside, all around there were paintings of Earth being overrun by monsters of every kind, with Leviathans leading. Dean shuttered at the sight of them, and then he saw one that really freaked him out. There was a painting of a Leviathan (Dick Roman to be exact) standing over Dean himself with a spear in the Hunter's chest.

"Do you like it?" Came a deadly voice, they all looked up to see Dracula floating over them.

"Vlad," Danny said, eyes narrowed.

"That's Plasmius, thank you very much," the ghost snapped. "As I was saying, they call this the Hall of Prophecy. If you look farther back, you can see things that have already come to pass. Everything here is what was, is, and will be." He caught the painting that Dean was staring at. "Especially that one."

"Where are my friends Plasmius?" Danny shouted, the room shook violently.

"I wouldn't be too loud," Plasmius said smiling, showing off his pearly white fangs, "you might wake my roommates."

"Roommates?"

"Plasmius!" Came a shuttering shout.

"Here's one now," Plasmius said, turning his head to look behind him. "In here Drake!"

"Drake?" Sam asked, and saw a man in eccentric black robes, he too had pearly white fangs.

"Drake," Dean said, smirking slightly. "Dracula?"

"Bah!" The vampire shouted, holding up his hands, as if the name were sunlight. "I have never liked that name," his Transylvanian accent was strong. "I chose Drake to model after one of the most famous musical artists of your time."

"Drake, the rapper?" Jazz asked skeptically.

Drake hissed, "No! I cannot _stand_ rap, it's just a poet who cannot sing! No, I meant Drake Bell!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great," he muttered to Sam, "Dracula's a douche."

"Vhat did you say about me, Hunter?" Drake hissed.

"Nothing," Dean said, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Enough," Plasmius snapped, he looked at Drake. "Go wake Wolfman and Frank, eh? Tell them I brought them some dinner."

Dean gasped, "No way, Wolfman? You mean like, the _movie_ wolfman?"

"No," Plasmius said, sarcastically, "I mean the one you clap for."

Dean frowned. "You know what," he said, "you're kinda a douche too."

"Comes with the title 'Evil', Winchester," Plasmius said, grinning.

"Can we just kick his ass so we can go find the punk's friends?" 13 asked impatiently.

"I like that idea," Danny said, eying Plasmius hungrily.

"Oh, what ever shall I do?" Plasmius said with mock fear. "Oh, I know!" He clapped his hands and trap doors opened up beneath them, and they all fell into the darkness...

* * *

><p>Dean awoke in the darkness, he sat up and pulled out the keys to the Charger. He clicked on the flashlight key chain and looked around.<p>

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, and as soon he did the lights flicked on. He was in Bobby's house, and there was Bobby sitting at his desk flipping through a book, and standing beside his chair was...

"Dad?" Dean said, eyes wide. But neither John nor Bobby looked up from the desk.

"I'm tellin' you John," Bobby said closing the book, "there is no way to track this demon."

"There has to be Bobby," John said. "The boys are getting tired of moving around so much. I need this closure so they can have a normal life."

Dean walked over to his father and Bobby and looked at the book on the table, it had runes carved into it with a Pentagram in the center. He realized who they were looking for and sighed, he knew he wasn't with them, this was a flashback. There was a sort of wind, the atmosphere in the room changed, and then Chuck Shurley walked into the room.

"Chuck?" Dean said, but this must have been at least a decade ago if "the boys are getting tired of moving."

"Who are you?" John asked, raising a gun to Chuck.

"Easy, Johnathan," Chuck said. Something seemed off, Chuck seemed almost... normal. "I'm a friend."

"What kinda friend barges into someone's house unannounced knowing they've got loaded weapons?" Bobby asked, aiming a shot gun at Chuck's chest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Chuck said.

"Try us, bucko," Bobby said, taking aim.

Chuck sighed, "Alright." He pause a moment, then he said, "I'm God."

Dean, Bobby, and John all gaped at the man, John dropped his gun and Bobby just barely caught his. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Chuck was a prophet but to be the big man himself? Dean wouldn't have believed it, but just then it seemed as if Chuck's eyes snapped over to him momentarily, and that's when Dean remembered something from his past...

_"Well, there's only one explanation," Chuck had said. "Obviously I'm a god."_

_ "You're not a god," Sam said, shaking his head._

_ "How else do you explain it," Chuck said excitedly. "I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through - The physical beatings alone."_

"Oh you have to be kidding me," Dean said with a laugh, he looked at John and Bobby, who were still gaping, they blinked and looked at each other. He looked back at Chuck to see him staring directly back.

"Dean," Chuck said aloud, John and Bobby looked to where he was staring and looked at each other quizzically.

"Chuck," Dean said. "What the hell?"

"This was the only way I knew how to contact you," Chuck said, walking past Bobby and John, who were still looking confused.

"Why did you need to contact me?" Dean asked warily.

"Because," Chuck said, "I'm near."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry," Chuck said. "Help is on it's way."

"Chuck," Dean said, everything was fading, Chuck winked before turning back to Bobby and John. "CHUCK!"

* * *

><p>Sam sat up, he heard Dean yell something, but it was too dark to see anything. Sam figured his best bet was to search for a wall and try to inch his way out, but before he could, a scene appeared before him. It was a few years ago, Sam was back in Chuck's livingroom, he saw himself and Dean standing with Chuck.<p>

"Well, there's only one explanation," Chuck said. "Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god," The other Sam said, shaking his head.

"How else do you explain it," Chuck said excitedly. "I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through - The physical beatings alone." It seemed as if his eyes snapped over to Sam, the present Sam, the one that shouldn't be where he was right now. Everything seemed to freeze except for Chuck and Sam.

"Sam," Chuck said, smiling.

"Ch-Chuck?" Sam stammered.

"Stay where you are," Chuck said. "I'm coming for you guys."

"What?" Sam said, confusion hitting him like a truck.

"There was a reason I wanted you to see this moment again," Chuck said. "Think about it." And just as quickly as it had appeared, the scene dissipated...

* * *

><p>Danny woke up strapped to a table, he looked around to see Sam, Dean, Jazz, 13, 13's Shadow, and thankfully Sam and Tucker. They were all unconscious, Danny tried to phase through the shackles, but to no avail. Then he heard a door open and footsteps on cold wet stone.<p>

"Ah," came the voice of Plasmius, "Daniel, you're awake. Ooh, and you're up before everyone else, we can have a little Daniel and Uncle Vlad time."

"Let me out of here, Plasmius," Danny said, moving around trying to get out.

"Oh, I don't think I will. You see Danny, I have no remorse, unlike Dan Phantom I was able to lock away the human inside of me. And he's not getting out," Plasmius smiled his fanged smile, and for a moment, Danny seemed to look into the ghost, into the recesses of his mind. He could see Vlad Master's in a cage, knees to his chest and head on the knees. He looked up and moved to the cage wall.

"Daniel?" Vlad called, looking directly at Danny, who looked down.

Danny was no longer strapped to a table, but was now _inside_ Plasmius' head. He ran over to the cage and grabbed the lock on the cage, which shocked him.

"Ectoranium," Vlad said. "This is how my evil ghost half was kept under lock and key. His prison has become my own." Vlad looked up at Danny. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

"For what?" Danny asked, turning into Danny Fenton and fiddling with the lock.

"Your mother and father," Danny looked up at Vlad's face, whose eyes were full of sorrow. "I never would have killed them, well, not your mother. But now, I would not have even killed your father, all this time in this cage has made me realized what a fool I've been."

"It's not your fault," Danny said reassuringly.

"Daniel, look out!" Too late, when Danny turned around he was yanked out of Vlad's head and was back on the table.

"How did you do that!" Plasmius shouted.

"I-I don't know," Danny said, shaking his head.

Just then, the Winchesters stirred, Dean jolted and screamed, "CHUCK!"

Sam jolted at the sound of Dean's voice, he looked around at Dean, and the brother exchange a knowing stare.

Plasmius looked over at the Winchesters and sighed. "We're going to have to have our Danny Uncle Vlad time some other time."

"Plasmius," came a deep growl of a voice from up the stone steps, "you might want to come up here."

Plasmius looked down at Danny and gave him a good punch in the gut for good measure, then he flew through the ceiling.

"Danny don't worry," Dean said. "We have a friend coming."

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"He sent us a message," Sam said. Just then there was a scream from above...


	5. Holy

**5**

"This better be good," Plasmius said as he rose into the throne room of the castle. He looked around to see Drake, Frankenstein, and Wolfman staring out the window. Plasmius walked over to see what all the hubbuh was about, and when he looked outside he didn't like what he saw.

There was a group of men and women outside just floating there, not moving, just floating.

"Who the hell are these fools?" Vlad scoffed.

"They are the gods," Drake said, he pointed at a man with a scraggly brown beard. "That's the big creator himself."

"You mean," Vlad said, fear rising in him, despite what he thought about _all_ emotion being gone.

"I think they are looking for the Vinchesters," Drake said with a nod.

"Oh butter biscuits," Vlad said with a frown...

* * *

><p>Chuck floated outside of Eve's castle, knowing his old flame no longer resided in that castle of darkness. He looked around at the gods he had gathered, he was surprised any of them were willing to help him. After the Renaissance Era things between the gods got a little tense, first the Greek gods broke away from Heaven, then the Egyptians, and at last the Vegan gods.<p>

Our Creator looked around at who he had around him and was happy they could all be friends once more to save the men who would one day rid the earth of all things impure. He saw his Greek brothers, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, who were floating with their Roman counterparts; Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto. He also saw Osiris and Set, who were sworn Egyptian enemies, not unlike Chuck and Lucifer. He also saw the Norse god Odin with his brother, Loki. All around the gods have made their peace with each other to complete a common goal, Chuck looked at the castle again and smiled.

_Don't worry boys,_ Chuck thought, closing his eyes. _We're coming for you..._

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were laying still, trying not to move, every time they did they'd get shocked. Dean's eyes widened. "<em>Ahh<em>..."

"Dean," Sam said, not moving. "Don't."

"_Ahhhh_..."

"Dean!"

"_Ahh-choo!_" Dean sneezed, and just then their restraints unlocked. Dean fell to his knees and sighed. "Thank God."

"You may _actually_ have him to thank for this," Sam said, smiling.

"What happened?" Danny asked, looking over at them.

"An old friend just helped us," Dean said.

Just then the door opened again from upstairs, and Plasmius walked in. He didn't notice that Sam and Dean – who were hiding behind a pillar – were gone, he walked straight to Danny and sat down.

"Gods are line up at my door, how did you contact them?" Vlad snapped.

"He didn't," Dean said from behind the ghost, Plasmius turned just to get a face full of iron. Dean and Sam grabbed the ghost and threw him down on the table Dean was on and strapped him down with iron.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vlad yelled, struggling.

"Our job," Sam said from Danny's table, he unlatched the ghost boy's cuffs and Danny walked over to Plasmius.

"Don't worry, Vlad," Danny said to Vlad Masters, rather than Plasmius. "I'm coming."

Danny stared into Vlad's eyes and was back in the billionaire's head.

"Daniel!" Masters called from his cage, Danny ran over and turned into Danny Fenton so he could touch the Ectoranium.

"Don't worry, Vlad," Danny said, picking the lock. "I'll have you out in a jiffy." Vlad took a deep intake of breath and Danny turned to see Plasmius, but he was fifty feet tall.

"Ah, ah, ah," the ghost half said, reaching down toward Danny. "You're in my mind, Daniel. In here _I_ am God! _I_ decide what is real and what is not!"

"You forget," Danny said, struggling in the giant hand. "This is _his_ mind too!" Danny looked down at Vlad. "Admit it, with him still around you're nothing!"

"Uh, Daniel, m'boy," Masters said with a nervous laugh. "Leave me out of this."

Plasmius seemed to realize that Danny was right, he dropped the boy and walked over to the cage. Plasmius looked down at his human half and smiled.

"Nothing personal, _V-man_," Plasmius said, raising his foot. "But I cannot have you running around mucking up my plans." He brought his foot down on the cage and was instantly electrocuted.

Danny ran over and tied his foot down with iron he had brought from the outside. Plasmius cried out in pain, the whole room shook and Danny picked the lock and pulled Vlad out.

"Do something!" Danny shouted over the cry of pain.

Vlad concentrated, and soon enough, Plasmius was shrunk down to normal size and he fell limp on the ground. Danny and Vlad grabbed the ghost and threw him into the cage and locked it.

"Thank you, Daniel," Vlad said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. And then they were back in the dungeon, Vlad was human again, and Danny was standing over him. While they were having their row inside Vlad's head, Sam and Dean had unlocked everyone else.

"Good job, kid," Dean said, patting Danny on the back.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Good..." Sam's head suddenly seared with pain as he had a vision, something that hadn't happened in quite a while.

_Chuck floated outside of the castle, he felt a twinge as he felt that Plasmius was incapacitated. He raised his hand up for silence amongst the gods._

_ "Their leader is done," Chuck bellowed. "_Chaaarrrrge!_"_

_ The gods all bellowed battle cries and charged, ready to rip the castle to shreds..._

Sam opened his eyes to see Dean holding him up.

"Sammy?" Dean said. "You okay, bud?"

"Yeah," Sam said, holding his head. "But we have to leave... _NOW!_"

They all charged upstairs and ran through the throne room, where Drake, Frank, and Wolfman turned to see them running. They tried to stop them, but they just passed harmlessly through the group, who ran out the door just as the gods wreaked havoc on the castle. They climbed into the Specter Speeder and shot off back home, or at least they hoped that was where they were going.

"Who are all those people?" Jazz asked as they shot through Hell.

"The gods," Dean said, slumping down on the floor.

"Gods?" Johnny 13 asked.

"Yep," said Sam.

"So which religion is true then?" Girl Sam asked.

"All of them," Dean said. "Every god from every religion is real, but the big man, the creator, is the strongest."

"Wow," Jazz said. "So all the war and hatred in the world is in vain?"

"Pretty much," Sam W. said.

They were back in the Ghost Zone and they landed on a piece of ground that was floating along.

"Thank God," Johnny said, falling onto his back. "Familiarity sweet familiarity."

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess we can go home now, right?" Danny asked.

"Wrong," came a voice, and everyone looked up to see...

"Chuck!" Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"Hey boys," Chuck said, smiling.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said, but not in a mean way. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I pretty much did the first time we met, but I figured you shouldn't know until the time was right."

"Picked a hell of a time," Sam said.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Chuck said.

"Don't be," Dean said. "You saved our asses back there, man. I can't believe you're _the _God."

"Believe it," Chuck said.

"Why didn't you stop Castiel from opening the door to Purgatory?" Dean asked. "We could have prevented the entire Leviathan crisis!"

"I couldn't," Chuck said solemnly.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked, starting to get mad.

"Because, I cannot mess with Fate."

"Fate was a bitch," Dean said. "I don't think you really needed to worry about pissing her off."

"Dean, there's a prophecy," Chuck started, but Dean cut across him.

"Oh, you mean the one where I end up being speared by Dick fricken Roman?"

Chuck frowned. "I cannot indulge too much, Dean. But the prophecy says that that day is the day the world is rid of monsters forever."

"Yeah, because Dick Roman killing me is _definitely_ how you rid the world of monsters."

"I'm sorry Dean," Chuck said, then he snapped his fingers and the Winchesters were gone. Chuck turned to Danny. "You've done well, Ghost Boy."

"Thank you... lord." Danny said, not meeting God's eyes.

"For your heroic actions I will give you something that greater than any other gift I've bestowed upon humanity."

"What?" Danny asked.

God turned and pointed into the distance, where a very familiar building floated.

"Fenton Works?" Danny asked, and then the door opened, and Danny saw his parents step out onto the stoop.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny and Jazz shouted, Danny grabbed Jazz by the arm and they flew to meet their parents. Vlad flew after them as did Sam and Tucker in the Specter Speeder. Chuck stood and watched the reunion, and the tears as Vlad explained how sorry he had been. Chuck smiled and disappeared into a puff of smoke, just as he had way back when...

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam landed back on their beds in the motel in Amity Park. They looked around, Dean was fuming.<p>

"Bastard!" Dean shouted. "Why the hell would he do this to us, huh?"

"Dean," Sam said. "I'm just as mad as you are, and I won't let that dick Dick hurt you."

Dean punched a wall and swore loudly. He stormed around the room until finally he calmed down enough to stop pacing.

"The least he could've done was reward us for our hard work too," Dean said, running his hand through his hair. Just then there was a knock on the door, Dean walked over and opened it, there was a package on the welcome mat. Dean picked up the parcel and carried it inside, where he opened it up to find a note.

_Dean and Sam,_

_ Your good deeds the past few days will not go unrewarded. I promise you, when the time is right __you will get your reward. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more, I hope this makes up for it._

_Your Lord and Shepard,_

_Chuck._

Dean reached in the box and pulled out a familiar set of keys, he walked outside to see the Impala, it was looking better than ever and Dean ran over to it.

"Oh my baby!" Dean said, hugging the car, he noticed another note on the window and read it aloud. "'Your slate is clean, the government believes you are dead, they saw your 'bodies' -Chuck.'"

"Are you happy now Dean?" Sam asked, smiling slightly.

"Happy?" Dean asked, smiling wide. "Sammy, I'm fricken ecstatic!" He got in the car and started her up. "Get in, Sam!"

Sam complied, sitting in the passenger seat and buckling up.

"Where we headed?" Sam asked.

"Where ever the jobs take us, Sam." Dean slammed his foot on the gas and peeled out of the parking lot of the motel, happy as can be...


	6. Epilogue

**One month later**

Things in Amity Park had cooled down excessively, the ghosts and humans got along great. Jazz and Danny were no longer orphans, they had been adopted by a billionaire who had regained a positive reputation with the world. They resided in Amity Park, where Vlad and Danny became partners in the ghost hunting gig.

The Fenton kids were able to see their parents whenever they wanted to just by going into the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately, Jack and Maddie weren't aloud to leave the Ghost Zone as instructed by Clockwork, he knew they wouldn't leave Earth if they went back.

As for the Winchesters, well, I don't have _all_ the answers. Who do you think I am, God?

Alright, well, you were right, but I'm afraid I no longer control the Winchesters' fate, that's up to them. Control your own fate, don't put the weight of the world on my hands, that's Atlas' job after all. So this is Chuck Shurley saying, good night, and live a good life, but remember, it's not your last.


End file.
